Outlaw
Outlaw (Fugitivo en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene. Es una canción incluida en el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda, titulado When The Sun Goes Down. Letra Letra original= You've been riding this horse a long time Why can't you find what you where looking for? Always greener on the other side Always believe there must be something more Never stay very long anywhere As the next girl you leave gets smaller In you rear-view mirror You're an outlaw You're an outlaw You're an outlaw running from love You're an outlaw You're an outlaw You're an outlaw running from love If you tear her world apart You have no regrets If there´s a key to your heart No one has found it yet You're an outlaw You're an outlaw You're an outlaw running from love Your reputation's getting out of control I can believe, she believe's one word you say Before I let you take my girlfriend home I've got to warn her about the price on your head It must feel so alone out there Always running away from someone But you get nowhere You're an outlaw You're an outlaw You're an outlaw running from love You're an outlaw You're an outlaw You're an outlaw running from love If you tear her world apart You have no regrets If there´s a key to your heart No one has found it yet You're an outlaw You're an outlaw You're an outlaw running from love I'm from the Lone Star State I'm ready to bring you in (Oh..) I'm gonna seal your fate make you pay for all of your sins Oh...Oh, oh You've been riding this horse a long time I´ve had my eye on you all night I´m gonna find a way to make you mind I know, even though You're an outlaw You're an outlaw You're an outlaw running from love You're an outlaw You're an outlaw You're an outlaw running from love If you tear her world apart You have no regrets If there´s a key to your heart No one has found it yet You're an outlaw You're an outlaw You're an outlaw running from love Stop running! |-| Letra traducida= Haz montado este caballo por un largo tiempo ¿Por qué no puedes encontrar lo que buscas? El pasto será más verde del otro lado Siempre creemos que tiene que haber algo más Nunca te quedas mucho tiempo en un lugar Mientras que la siguiente chica que dejas se hace más pequeña En tu vidrio retrovisor Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo escapando del amor Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo escapando del amor Si rompes su mundo en dos No te arrepientas Si hay una llave para corazón Nadie la ha encontrado Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo escapando del amor Tu reputación esta fuera de control No puedo creer que ella crea en cada palabra que dices Antes de que te deje entrar a la casa de mi amiga Tengo que advertirle el valor de tu cabeza Se debe sentir muy solo ahí afuera Siempre escando de alguien Pero no llegas a ninguna parte Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo escapando del amor Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo escapando del amor Si rompes su mundo en dos No te arrepientas Si hay una llave para corazón Nadie la ha encontrado Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo escapando del amor Soy de Lone Star State (Texas) Estoy lista para traerte (oh..) Voy a ver tu cara pagando por todos tus errores Oh… Oh, oh Haz montado este caballo por un largo tiempo Te he estado vigilando toda la noche Voy a encontrar una manera de hacerte razonar Lose, a pesar de que Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo escapando del amor Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo escapando del amor Si rompes su mundo en dos No te arrepientas Si hay una llave para corazón Nadie la ha encontrado Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo Eres un fugitivo escapando del amor Deja de huir Notas *Letra en español desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones